Kitty Tale
by PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH
Summary: The origin story of this derpy kitten. If you're interested, check in sometime. It might entertain ya (feeling like I'm not updating fast enough? Too bad, it's hard to write chapters for this, you'll have to wait). OC's welcome, but PM me if you want to add yours, please
1. Chapter 1

Kitty Tale

By Professor Kitten

 _My face showed what I was feeling at hearing that Fredbear's Family Diner was closing; fear and horror. I just couldn't stand the thought of my friends being put away in storage…_

 _I grabbed my friend's hand, tugging it a little which gained his attention "s-springy..?" "What's wrong Vince?" The golden rabbit responded, his face full of concern_

 _Sniff. "Am I going to see you and FredBear again…?" his expression changed to that of a mother figure trying to cheer up a child "Oh Vincent… of course you'll see us again." though a flash of uncertainty surfaced behind his warm emerald green eyes as he said that…_

Hello everybody, my name is Professor Kitten. Derp! And welcome to this story of mine. Yeah it's a typical self-insert type of fanfic, but it will have many references in it. See if you can guess all of them. ;) It's going to be quite long, and will take longer to type, but I think it will be good for a first. Also, if you'd like to add your oc I'm happy to add it, pm or comment your oc and I'll add it in somewhere. Later in the story will be stuff that some might find offensive, so at this moment I'll warn that some parts in the story might be offensive to some, like insults, and others that may have a different rating, some T, some M, you get the picture. PK Entertainment is not responsible for offense and insults some may find rude. If there is a problem, please report it to your nearest manager and/ owner.

SP! Get out here and do the disclaimer!

SP: what?

I'll give ya some bacon

SP: BACONBACONBACONBACONBACON

After you do the disclaimer

SP: BACO-huh? Oh. Okie! PK does not own any characters of FNAF, they belong to Scott Cawthon, and any oc's belong to their rightful owners.

*tosses SP a piece of bacon*

SP: BACON!

And without further ado, let's get into the fun!

I excitedly looked out the car wondow at the place I have been wanting to go to for AGES. The purple and cream painted building; Fredbears Family Diner. I looked at the driver "Daddy? Can we go in yet?" he chuckled "Not yet, we have to park and get out of the car first." I smiled "YAY!" his reply was another chuckle, he knows I want in there! In FREDBEARS FAMILY DINER! Eeeeeeeeee! Daddy parked our car. I GOT OUT AS FAST AS I COULD AND RACED INTO THAT DINER! I stood there in awe. IT WAS SO COOL! I looked around, observing everything. Not noticing the approaching… "Hello little one, what's your name?" I looked, and saw… A GIANT GOLDEN RABBIT! "Hello! My name is Vincent!"

"Well hello there Vincent, I'm Spring Bonnie!" he's smiling, so I smile wider "Are you new here?" he asks

I respond with: "Yes, this is my first time here, but I love it already, do you wanna be my friend Springy?" his smile is wide and happy "I'd love to be your friend!" "Yay!" he giggles at my excitement

A hand is placed on my shoulder. Daddy! He chuckles "Let's get a table first son, then Mr. Spring can give you a tour of the place." Yay! "I love you daddy!" "I love you too son." Now it was Springy's turn "Here's a table!" daddy sits in one of the chairs "I hope you two have a good time at Fredbear's!" the gold bunny exclaims

Jump! Jump jump! A chuckle from both "So Vincey – is that alright to call you that? Would you like a tour?" I nodded "Both of those are great!" "You're lucky Mr. Spring, Vincent rarely allows anyone to call him Vincey" the animatronics' smile widens "I'm honored to be trusted with the privilege to call my friend by that nickname" I giggle and daddy chuckles

I grab the bunny's hand and we smile at one another, he shows me around! Fredbear's is fantastic!

A voice speaks from behind us "Hello and welcome to Fredbears Family Diner, I'm FredBear and this is my performing partner, Spring Bonnie" a gold bear walks around and hugs said golden bunny. I watch "Fred! Hello!" Springy excitedly replies as he hugs back

' Fred ' responds "Hello Spring, found a kid you like?" I zone out a bit while they talk about me, watching the other kids play, looking at the decorations, the masks and plushies… "How old is he?" "I actually don't know, Vince?" THERE'S LITTLE PLUSH TOYS OF SPRINGY! EEEEEEEEEE! I RACE OVER AND PICK ONE UP! I hold it close, its fur is soft, I love it already. I pick up a plush of FredBear too. I hug them close and nuzzle them like the kitten I am… or am I? Yes there are furies in this world. I jump at the sudden chuckling voice next to me "Hey Vincey, like those plushies of me and Fred?" "I love them! They're so soft and fluffy! I love soft things!" was my happy reply

Fred speaks up "So this is him? I admit he's impressive for a little tom." I puff my chest in pride "Hehe Fred, I'll say. But I think he's more than impressive, maybe even amazing" his compliments manage to make me blush

Fred chuckles "Careful spring, your compliments might just turn his fur purple!"

Spring giggles "Oops hehe, wasn't my intention to do that" he smiles

Fred chuckles once again "So Vincent, are you interested in friendship?" he read my mind… HE READ MY MIND! "YES! I'D LOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" I SHOUT! Hehe I'm so excited!

"So Vince, how old are you? You ran off before you could answer." "I'm Five years!" they smile and nod, like they've heard this before… probably just other kids

Later on…

Daddy calls my name "Vincent! Pizza is waiting for you!" PIZZA! I immediately sprint over from my conversation with another kid and I sit in a seat "Pizza please!" he chuckles and hands me a slice of pizza carried on a plate. It's blue! "Yum!" daddy smiles and starts eating his own slice of the delicious and cheesy pepperoni wheel known as pizza while I scarf down my slice of yummy deliciousness.

"Wow Vince, you're as voracious as Fred!" exclaims my golden bunny friend

"Hey! I don't eat that fast..." was the bears indignant response "Fred you eat faster than I can run." Was what the rabbit shot back, to which said bear blushed

"I just don't know how you stay so thin Springs, you do eat more than I do." gold bunny blushes at this "Yeah I eat more, but I exercise too Fred, something you forget to do." Replied the bunny with a giggle, further deepening the bear's blush

"Hey you two, maybe you can play a game with Vincent and the other kids? I suggest hide & seek, then you'll see his true talent." They look confused "Try and find me!"

"Hey everyone let's play hide and seek!" all the children give excited looks

Spring announces "I'll be the seeker!" at this, the kids all hide, FredBear hides too, and then I hide during the flurry of running feet and Springy's counting

I'm already well hidden by the time the robo bunny rabbit is done counting and the others have hid

Fredbear is immediately found, the stage really doesn't have anywhere to hide 'Fred you show as a lump in the stage curtains" "Aww I thought it was curtainly good" the pun generates giggles from the kids, well except me as I just smile, it was pretty good. This gets the other kids found by spring.

"Hey Vincey, found a hiding spot?" oh boy hehe, I sure found the best hiding spot, I giggle silently at the confused looks the adults are giving me, wondering how I got up here in the first place

Only daddy knows hehe

And then as every kid is looking at me, Fred speaks up "Hey Springs?" "Yeah?" a pause "Do you know how Vince got up to the ceiling?" wow Springy's face flipped from happy with a smile to a horrified expression as fast as flicking a switch from on to off

"Vincent get down from there! You could get hurt!" he's worried, I better get down "Okie Springy, I'll come down" I look for a safe route to climb down, then I feel my claws slip

Everyone gasps

"VINCENT!" came spring, Fred's and daddy's call as I fell to the ground

Spring races over and catches me before I hit said ground

Whoa his fur is soft… so sofffffffft… purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….. I curl in his arms, purring and happy

Everyone is relieved, daddy cries tears of joy

"Vincent…" purr, he sighs "Please be careful next time…" I nod tiredly, his fur and beating core making me sleepy, yawn "Okay Huggle Bunny…." Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

His face splits into a happy and relieved expression, accompanied with a fond smile as he holds me

Though a strange look flickers across his face for a split second, like he's contemplating what I am now that he's holding me, but it's gone as soon as it appeared, yeah that's right, I couldn't be an inorganic robot. Oh how wrong he was

Two years later…

I look around my room, the white walls contrasted by purple carpet, a slightly open closet. A purple robot and.. A purple telephone with wheels and a… face… I know it's a toy but that's creepy. I spot a green caterpillar and a plastic purple fan. My dresser, with said fan on top, and night stand are painted baby blue. The drawer knobs are off white. The blanket on my bed is a stitched quilt that's mostly white… four plushies in the corner, a brown bear, a blue bunny, a yellow chicken, and a red one with its… head ripped off… Is that a hook where its right hand should have been?

I shake my head, erasing the vision of someone else's room, my own now visible; ocean blue walls with various ocean creatures, fern green carpet, a brown rat plushy, a beige cat plushy, and two marionettes. Both share white stripes, but have different faces. One has blue makeup and a frown while the other appears happy with red makeup and smile, despite the purple tear tracts it bears.

To my bed, complete with dark blue covers and a single, light blue pillow.

The Fred and Springy plushies are leaning against it. I named the bear plush Atlas and the bunny plush Springy, one for obvious reasons and the other because… I couldn't think of anything better…

I keep looking until I'm suddenly hit by the urge to go visit my friends at Fredbear's Family Diner; my eyes view the door to my right to make sure dad is busy. So I can visit Huggle Bunny and Fredster after FOREVER… dad would say it's been only a week but to me, that's forever.

I sneak out the open window. And then my destination becomes the cream and purple building twelve blocks away. I reach its doors in a matter of minutes, it's just my running speed. I push said doors and walk in calmly, though by the look the performing bear and rabbit gave me I can tell I've been noticed.

I sit with the other kids, watch and listen to them perform. Huh? They glitched… did anyone else notice? There is that glitch again! Hmm….. Oh I hope they're okay… I look arou-…. Where'd their faces go!?

Oh…

God….

Wait… They're singing again! I check the people's faces… Yep! Normal. It was all in my head…

R-right...? Just what is happening to me? The performers are shooting me concerned glances. What? I give them a confused look. Now I'm more confused… why are they so worried? Nothing happened. Right? Right…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

I guess I'll just wait for their questions… Or whatever they want to talk about…

Derp! I'm a Banana. And I love nummy pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

_With a shaky, shivering hand, I grasp the cold metal handle and pull the intricate door open wide._

 _Procrastinating slightly, I peek my head inside the building: FredBear and Friends…_

 _Fredbear... I haven't heard that… name... In a thousand and ninety five days… sorry math._

 _It's most known as three years… sigh. Three years without my bunny best Friend and humorous humble Ursine… Cat Unexpected…_

Hey everybody! Welcome back! To my story. In the last chapter I forgot to add that

1\. I will take requests for one shots

2\. I will NOT take up an update schedule. I don't care if it's inconvenient I'm just not a routinely person. I'm a lazy kitty. What you can do is follow me so you get a note when I do update

3\. Don't bug me about updating faster. No. No I won't update faster. Be grateful when I update at all because I get barely any time to type these at school. Yes I do this at school. If you bug me to update faster, remember I'm only human so I can't just immediately spring up stories out of nowhere. And that when you do bug me about updating faster, it just makes me want to update SLOWER. Bugging me to hurry up makes me want to slow down. So if you actually WANT me TO UPDATE FASTER, make sure to NOT BUG ME TO UPDATE FASTER.

Whew! With that out of the way I can tell y'all that SP is my beta. So if you found me, go to his profile too. He's awesome at stories and I'm pretty sure you'll like them.

SP: make sure to bring BACON!

Primey do the disclaimer!

SP: why?

*holds up a piece of bacon*

SP: BACONBACONBAC-

DISCLAIMER!

SP: PKDOESNOTOWNFNAFOROCSGIMMIETHEBACON!

*gives bacon*

SP: BACON! *eats*

Hehe. Well anyway I hope you enjoy chap two. And there will be some words this time. Insultive ones

I don't even wait for their show to be over. Up, and wander over yonder to a table. I take a seat in one of the chairs… I guess it's somewhat of a chair…

Sigh. What's wrong with me? I feel so used… which is strange in and of itself as no one I know would do that.

I lay my tired face on the table's cool surface, my arms cover my face in comforting darkness

In the background the show ends and the worried bunny bear duo file on over to me. Though after mingling with the other kids

"Hey Vince, you okay?" spoke the ursine. My mumbled and vague response confused but more so scared them "I don't know… glitch… faces gone.. then normal….." pregnant pause "Vince…? Can you explain what happened…?" came the rabbit's quiet, concerned question

I sigh, letting fearful feelings escape through my breath "I… saw you both… glitch... at first I wondered if anyone else saw, but that was interrupted with a second of your glitches…. at that moment I knew something was… wrong… I looked and their faces were gone…"

"Whose faces?" was their (barely) hidden and horrified response

I take in a breath to muster courage. And oxygen "The peoples… the kids and parents…. They were gone.. gone… thankfully everything went normal before… before I freaked out… I'm still scared.."

It's minutes before either of them say anything. Well… after what they just heard..

A sigh from behind me… or as close to a sigh a robot can make.. then I heard what my rabbit friend said to me "Vince.. we worry about you. What you told us… it's… concerning. Are you having trouble sleeping at night?" "I'm sleeping just fine. There are no bags under my eyes, I'm sure you noticed…"

I zone out after that, offering little to no feedback to any of their questions… sigh….

At home…

I walk in through the front door. It's open if you were wondering.

I trudge on over to my room, taking note of Dad's absence. I flop face first onto my bed coverings. I curl up, into the fetal position… I close my eyes…

.

.

.

.

I open them. It's night time. What…? That can't be, I just saw there was daylight! _CRASH!_ Huh!? I faceplant the floor, ow! Stupid edge! Stupid scared cat instincts! I sigh in annoyance. I scramble up and grab my flashlight, open the door to my right and flicker the light on.. what was that!? I squint, trying to spot the figure that backed into the shadows. Nothing. Grr. I close the door, and _bend the door handle._

Whoever it was, they can just fuck off. I have no time to spare for whatever they were trying to advertise. I mull over the weird appearance of the thing. Well… I WAS, but that was before the… creak of the closet door opening… my gaze snaps to the closet, and its gaping open doorway.

"W-who's there? I tell you I'm armed!" said flashlight is currently flickering with promise of danger.

 _Nothing._ No answer. I blink. I turn towards my bed (and the high pitched growling noises) I shine my flashlight… the light beam painstakingly pans upward… I catch a glimpse of a… torn up robotic bear cub

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUU….!" Went my scream as the nightmarish teddy bear jumps at my face and my vision blacks as I faint. Faceplanting the floor. _Again._

My eyes open to the light shining in my eyes. The fuck? Where the fuck am I? Why does everything sound like it's underwater… **Beep. Beep beep. Beep beep.** _**Hospital.**_ Shiiit….. dad found me on the floor didn't he? _Sigh_. Welp. I'll be fine. I may be non organic but that don't mean I still can't be…. Whatever it is.. Oh yeah! _Drugged_ , or **drunk**.

An image pops up. Okay it's just me and someone blurred out. It _evolves_. Now it's me and this green rabbit…. Wait is that **HUGGLE BUNNY!?** Why's he look so…. Ripped? Both kinds. His fur is _green_. What happened to his right ear? Why's it in half? He looks to have human flesh… what the fuck? His face lifts. Oh. _OH._ _ **Oh dear god why!?**_ There's a face under his face! How long has the carcass been in him?! My vision suddenly fades and I'm now face to face with some random blue and red he wolf! Rabbit. I jump backwards in fright and crash onto a table. I groan from pain with pieces of the two halves of the squared wooden table around me. The male walks up

"You okay mate? You look like you've seen a ghost!" then he laughed like it was a joke

I give him a fierce look that tells him it wasn't funny. Though he just looks confused. Oh that's right. Certain expression + Pain = Confusion

Math heheheh. Sorry.

I'm a banana!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! yeah it's been a while, but updates should hopefully be a little more frequent, even if they're still gonna be erratic. Things will get better I promise, especially in Kitty Tale, which will improve with my writing ability. If you have any questions about any of these stories just p.m. me please. I know I know, the story is crap so far, but I really want it to turn out good, while I haven't been updating, I have been thinking about how to improve my stories, and my writing in the process. A lot of it is planned, so I shouldn't get writers block. I won't spoil anything for anyone _looks at previous chapters and grimaces_ ehhh... sorry about that, though that may of kinda been obvious, I wanted to reveal that later on in the story. Welp I can just fix it another time. Anyways let's get back into it, sorry about the paragraph long author note. Oh uh the disclaimer! I don't own Fnaf, nor any oc's that anyone may submit**

* * *

 _Cla-clink cla-clink cla-clank cla-clunk_

 _I stared at the being at the end of the hall, watching his movements. His twitches seemingly so similar to my own. I prepared to have a go at him, wondering why he's gone slack_

 _I leap from the darkness with a roar and I'm met with.. something. I'm flung into the wall of metal behind me with a BANG! Now my lower jaw hangs loose_

 _Thunk-clunk-click.. body slumped on the floor, ears still capable of the guard yelling "Oh Hell! I'm sorry Foxy!" before_ blackness

* * *

I give him somewhat of a thing between a glower and a pout. I get to my feet, albeit, a little unsteadily. Now that look comes back full force, as my arms become crossed

He doesn't look concerned in the slightest "Awwww look at that little cute face! Hehe I'm just playing kiddo, no need to be giving me that look"

I huff and walk away from the weird man

"Hey we're both weird!" came his indignant reply

" Shush! No breaking the fourth wall. " I reprimanded

"Awww..."

And then I ignore anything else that happens, not really wanting to bother with any of it

* * *

I'm walking home. I snuck out the hospital hehe, and I'm going to my comfortable bed, maybe I won't have a hallucination again, who knows

A car pulls up to the sidewalk I'm walking on, I look, not wanting anything to do with whoever is in the purple vehicle

The window rolls up, and an absolutely ugly man is shown, looking at me. I stay quiet, letting him talk first

" **Hey, what's a little kid like you doing out here all on his own? Where are your parents?** "

I respond with a suspicious "Going home, which is where my Father is. Is that a problem?"

I back away from him at his reply of " **Want a ride home? Just get in my car** "

"No!" and I run, I run as fast as I can, as far as I can, knowing the man is following after me in his ugly car. What's with his fascination with purple anyway?

* * *

After running for idk how long, I push past some doors, hopefully it's the one to my house. I collapse onto the floor, panting heavily and wheezing, completely out of breath. I didn't notice the approaching footsteps, nor did I feel the vibrations, well until "Vince? Are you okay?" was the concerned call from Spring. Did I go to Fredbear's? Damn.. feet you need to chill out... you too brain. Pant "S-springy...?"

Which only worried him more as he scooped me up into his strong arms, causing me to give a little tired giggle. He smiled a little "I'm just glad nothing happened to you" he held me a little closer

"I'm okay" I purred, it's soft, rhythmic pattern flowing from my throat. His smile widened, but he didn't let me go, and I was happy to be in his embrace. Listening to his heartbeat, I grew curious "Spring?"

He responded immediately with "Yeah Vince?"

"If you're a robot, how do you have a heart?"

"Huh? Oh uh, we don't have hearts. We have something similar that's called a core. It provides the same functions as a heart would, only we don't need ours to breathe." He beamed

"Oh." I went quiet. He didn't say anything either, though his smile faded a little

We stayed there for what was probably ten minutes or so

A voice breaks the silence "Spring B-bonnie?" It came from behind us, he turns to face the child, the girl looking up at him shyly "W-why aren't you on the s-stage with.. with Fredbear..?" she sniffed. I get up onto his shoulders so he can hug her, which he did

"Don't worry, I was just helping my friend Vincent"

I shot her a friendly smile "Vincent... that's my favorite name..." she responded with a tiny smile

I got a good look at her. She's a kangaroo. Huh. But she's also red and blue... is she somehow related to that weird wolf guy from the hospital? Then my eyes slid opposite directions as the tip of my tongue poked out from between my lips, I thought I could _almost_ hear him shout "Wolf rabbit!"

Only to be interrupted by an amused giggle. My eyes focused on her again, she was giggling away at the derp face I'd unintentionally given her

Another giggle fit erupts nearer to me "Hm? What's so funny?"

"It's just that, hehehe, that look on your face cracked me up" Giggled a certain gold bunny

My eyes rolled along until my smile showed up ¨Of course you did, a lot of things about me are funny, if you know where to look¨

* * *

Home at last! I approach thy bedroom, but pause in front of the door. Are those strange plushies in my room again? I place my ear to the door and listen...

...Silence...

...Silence...

...Mouse...

...Silence...

Alright, it should be safe.. safe? Why would it need safety? I barge in and, after seeing nothing out of the ordinary, flop on the bed, and promptly fall asleep

* * *

 **Hey guys! It´s me! I´m back and just recently finished this. I know it´s been a long time, but I´ve been busy doing other stuff. But updates might be slow, as usual. But my writing is improving. Welp**

 **This is Derp**

 **I´m a Banana**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Hey! Welcome back! This is chapter four. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I'm trying to make do! This always takes so long... have a happy fun time, and remember, I don't own fnaf )**

* * *

 _Four sets of legs walked over broken glass and chipped tiles_

 _A voice speaks up "Um... Gabriel..? Gabe..? S-should we really be doing this...?" it's male, and ridden with uncertainty_

 _Gabriel responds, his voice sounding more mature, and confident "What is it, Jeremy? Afraid of some wittle robots?" he laughed_

 _"N-no.. but what if it's dangerous..?"_

 _Gabriel sniffs exaggeredly, and then says in a mocking tone "But... but what if it's dangerous? Why am I so scared of the dark?"_

 _Jeremy cries and covers his face_

 _A new voice chips in, this one is feminine, a girls voice "Stop it Gabe, can't you see he's traumatized enough?"_

 _"Hm.. fine. But he's still a crybaby"_

 _"T-thank you S-susie..." came the reply from beneath the finger_

 _She clicks her tongue "You're a good kid, Jeremy"_

 _"Alright you three, there is at least one robot left in this dump. Let's split up and find it. Susie, Fritz. You two explore the west side of the building. Me and Crybaby will head through the east and meet you in the west. Got it?"_

 _Jeremy sniffles in the silence that follows_

 _Gabriel is irritated by this "Oh COME on! Are you all scared of the dark or something?"_

 _Fritz finally pipes up "No way Man! Just, this is Freddy Fazbears. I've heard rumors of nasty old dudes in security suits that lure children into the back and kill 'em"_

 _Jeremy freaks out at this and starts full on crying_

 _Susie slaps Fritz and then holds Jeremy to her "Fritz stop lying! You know those rumors aren't true!"_

 _Fritz, rubbing his slapped cheek "Yes Ma'am..."_

 _Gabriel scoffs "Those rumors only fool gullible people like you and Jeremy, Fritz. Now let's split up already-"_

 _Susie quickly iinterjects "No! The poor boy is scared, I'm taking him with me"_

 _Gabriel throws his arms up "Fine! I'll go by myself then!" he walks off, stomping, he's carrying three separate walkie talkies strapped to his belly_

 _Susie shakes her head and sighs, leading Fritz, holding Jeremy's hand_

 _Fritz has something to say, but he just ends up closing his mouth after several unsuccessful attempts to speak_

 _"Hey... what's that at the end of the hall?" Susie approaches something, with Jeremy in tow_

 _Fritz comes up next to her "It looks like a robot"_

 _"Obviously. This must be the robot Gabriel spoke of. It's a cat though..."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I've been here before, when it was open. There was never a cat in their group. This guy must have been kept in some secret room or something, and he looks like it too..."_

 _Fritz notices something, and takes a green rabbit plush out of a hole in the robots chest "Look at this! What a weirdo"_

 _"Fritz put that back! I've not seen this guy before but all the animatronics had some special object they carried! Bonnie had his guitar, Freddy had his mic, Chica had a plastic cupcake, and Mangle used to have her puppet!" She demanded_

 _"It doesn't matter, this robo's dead anyway-"_

 _That sentence is cut off as a light bathes them in an ominous red glow_

* * *

A door slowly creaks open, and a figure leans through the doorway, staring at something on top of a bed

The thing is carelessly sleeping on top of the warm covers, perhaps intentionally

The figure in the doorway steps inside, looking at the figure on the bed, which suddenly sits up and turns to face the direction of the door

* * *

I woke up in the dark. Normally I don't do this, but right now I can feel a stare. I sit up as fast as I can and look behind me

my eyes widen in shock upon seeing the shadow standing there, the shadow of... myself. It's claws out, they're glowing, and.. and it's smile... like a twisted version of the Cheshire grin... I can see every one of it's glowing white teeth... and it's terrifyingly real looking eyes... they're unnaturally white with thin black pupils..

Breathing fast, I jump out of my bed, run to the lightswitch and flick it up

My confused father is all that greets me

"Son? Are you okay?"

"Uh.. yeah.. yeah... fine.."

He sighs "C'mon.. let's go get some pizza"

I smile "Yay! Let's go daddy!" then I run off

He follows after "Hopefully this will improve your day"

* * *

 **( Hey. This is improving huh? I'm happy to see mysel** f **mak** in **g more of this.** **C** **all** **me huh? Oh wait... Nevermin** d **... hopefully this wasn't too** me **an.. I'm not try** i **ng to be force** f **ul like that... please sa** y **if that was t** o **o** **harsh. Well, if that wasn't** u **psetting enough, I'll** ca **ll i** n **some more later. Have a good day/night/what time it is wherever you are now )**


End file.
